The Ghost Of Glee Past
by Rescuers
Summary: Rachel quits Glee 2 weeks before Regionals and get visited by three ghosts: The Ghost Of Glee Past, Present, and Future!


"Rachel, you can't quit! Not when we're 2 weeks from the Regionals!"

"I don't care! I'm sick of you people here! I QUIT!"

"But Rachel ---"

"No BUTTS! I QUIT! Rachel screams. She walks out and bangs the door.

Oh, gosh, I'm mixing this all up. I guess you're wondering why Rachel's quitting Glee Club 2 weeks from the Regionals. Well...I guess I should start the day before...

'Ah..it's that time of the day again,' Rachel thinks, smiling. 'Glee!'

While walking down the halls, she passes by two football players and get slushed. Rachel gets so angry that she she screams, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!!"

The football players laugh, and turn around. "What do you want?"

"Stop slushing me!"

"And why would we do that?"

"Because when Glee Club wins the Regionals which I of course is doing the ballad, our faces are going to be in every newspaper, and you'd be so sorry that you have been slushing it since the day I stepped on the floors of William McKinley High School!"

"Ha-ha. We don't care if you win, we're still gonna slush you."

"What do you mean?"

"McKinley High Glee Club has won several awards already, yet you don't see us cleaning their clothes or polishing their shoes!" They leave while laughing heavily.

Rachel sighs heavily, and rushes to the auditorium, only to hear the voice of Quinn performing

"Jesus, Take The Wheel" – _supposedly _her ballad.

"_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy  
With the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low  
On faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning  
On a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
_

_She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared  
She threw her hands up in the air  
Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel"_

Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She decides to skip Glee today – maybe even forever.

The next day, Rachel screams to the Glee Kids, "I QUIT!"

And this is where the story begins. But before I can continue, I just want to inform you something. If you don't believe in ghosts....then this is the perfect story for you.

That night, while Rachel was sleeping, something – or someone – was knocking on her door.

"Who is it??!!!" Rachel asks, freaked out. "If it's you, Dad, I'm not making out with anyone!"

Suddenly the boor was busted wide open. Rachel could see a body kinda form coming near her. Nearer. Nearer. Nearest...."Stay away from me!!!....FINNN???!!!"

"I am not Finn," Finn – or someone that looks like him – replies. "I am the Ghost of Glee Past, in the body of Finn so as not to freak you out."

"Really? Well you're doing a great job with that."

"Take my hand....and come with me....to Glee....1 year ago..."

Rachel takes his hand and suddenly, she dissappears and transportsinto the Glee auditorium, only this time, the Glee Kids weren't there, and Mr, Schuester wasn't, Mr. Sandy was.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rachel asks.

"Ssshh...just watch." The Ghost of Glee Past says.

A young girl goes up the stage and sings "_When I Need you" _by Celine Dion.

"Is that …. me?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, that is you. Or at least that _was _you. You're a great singer, Rachel. And when you're singing, nothing else matters. When you're singing, that ugly self-centered girl inside you that only desires the spotlight is gone. It's like she took a vacation or something, but when that girl stops singing, that self-centered girl comes back." The Ghost of Glee Past says. "That's why you spread the gossip about Mr. Sandy, and looks where that got you."

Rachel looks at him with teary eyes.

"Don't make the same mistake you did."

Rachel realizes she's crying, so she wipes her tears away. "I can't stand it here anymore. Take me back to my bedroom, Finn."

"Finn?"

"I mean Ghost Of Glee Past."

"No...I Can't."

"What do you mean you can't? TAKE ME BACK!!!"

"NO!!!"

"TAKE ME BACK!!!" And a strong wind suddenly blew her away, taking her to an unknown portal where everything was black. "Finn?" The room suddenly turned bright. Brighter. Brighter. And then Rachel realizes she wasn't standing on a floor. "AAHHH!!!" she screams, falling down, and lands on her bed. She was back. Back at her bedroom. It was all a dream!!!

Suddenly someone knocks at the door. Rachel wasn't scared anymore; she knew it was just the Ghost of Glee Past. She opens the door and finds...

"QUINN?!" Rachel exclaims.

"I am not Quinn. I am the Ghost of Glee Present. I am in the body of Quinn so as not to freak you out."

"Uh...fine. Let's just get this over with."

And suddenly they dissappear and arrive at the auditorium. Rachel could see everyone from Glee: from Artie to Mercedes.

"Why the heck did Rachel have to quit??!!" Mercedes exclaims.

"I know! What did we do wrong?" Artie complains.

"NOW who's going to sing the ballad??!!!"

"Wait...I thought they were giving YOU the Ballad!?" Rachel asks, surprised.

"Oh no," The Ghost of Glee Present says. "Quinn just thought that SHE deserved the ballad, not you. So Mr. Shuester made her sing. But the Glee Kids still thought you're voice was better. They thought you were soooo talented and gifted."

"They DID??!!!"

"Yes, they did. YOU just missunderstood them."

"Quinn, TAKE ME BACK. I wanna make things right again."

"Oh...you can't just yet. You're still going to be visited by one more ghost..."

And suddenly everything fades away, and Rachel is back in her bedroom.

And as expected, someone knocks on the door. Only this time, it was Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue, I know who you really are. You're the ghost of Glee Future. And you're here to bring me to glee 3 years from now."

"Wrong!"

"Um....2?"

"Still Wrong!"

"Okay...1 year from now!"

"Correct! Just take my hand and I will take you there..."

Rachel held his hand and as expected, they both disappear and arrive at the auditorium. Only this time, NOBODY was there. :(

"Where is everyone?" Rachel asks.

"They're back to their underdog lives. Since the Glee Club never found a replacement, Glee Club was officially canceled and Mr. Schue (me) leaves the school and becomes an accountant."

"What??!!! That can't be true!!! Oh please spirit, take me back!!! Take Me Back!!! TAKE ME BACK!!!! I WANNA MAKE THINGS RIGHT AGAIN!!!!"

"Uh...what are you talking about?" Mercedes asks, wierded out.

"Huh?" Rachel says, confused. She looks around and everone is there. Quinn, Finn and Mr. Schue winks at her. "What's happenening?"

"You were just in the middle of quitting!"

"Oh! Really? What I meant to say was....LET'S PRACTICE!"

** And that's the story. Thank you for reading! Oh, and.....**

** (singing) Don't Stop....Reviewing!!!**


End file.
